Izumi desu's mini stories
by Izumi-desu
Summary: A bunch of mini stories I wrote for a meme.


**AN: I was really bored and I remembered a friend had tagged me to do one of those memes where you put your iPod on shuffle and draw a picture about whatever that pops into your head during the song. (It HAS to be done during the song and you have to stop when the song ends.) Since I just recently got my computer fixed I haven't had the time to re-install my graphic tablet, so I said "Hey! Why not write stories instead." So I did just that. I do have to warn you… THEY'RE VERY BAD. I wrote each one (without anytime to brainstorm) in like 3 minutes. And I haven't even edited them. (Why not? Because that would defeat the point.) None of them are really "based" on anime storylines. The characters are probably OCC. Oh well… **

**Without further ado…**

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

The girl grabbed the bag off the nearby table. "I—." Quickly dashing out the door, her mother's words were left behind.

The door to the small coffee shop swung open. In stepped a black haired female. She was breathing heavily as if she had just ran a mile. "Is Yuki here?"

**According To You**

He was just one of those guys. The ones who made their girlfriends feel like she so they wouldn't leave them.

But Rukia deserved much better. She was pretty, any guy would want her. The way Renji treated her was not good enough and she knew it.

**Break Your Heart**

I warned him from the start. I warned him that I would break his heart. I never loved him, no matter what Tohru said. I was only using him.

Now don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the time I spent with Haru. But the whole time I was after Yuki.

**Waiting In The Earth**

"I'll wait for you… Until we can finally… Meet once again."

I pressed my hand against the wall of earth. It was cold. It must be winter. I exhaled slow and pulled my knees to my chest. M prison was small, but I still had enough room to stretch my legs. Warmth radiated off me and I began breathing quickly.

"Help me!" I cried, "Someone please! Someone please get me out of here…"

**Just Be Friends**

"We should just be friends."

I exhaled sharply. Was I hearing correctly?

"What?"

"Goodbye, Zumi."

I reached for the snooze button. I wasn't going to school today. Why should I? I could barely speak and couldn't stop crying.

Last night, after my last meeting with Kairi, I had come home, completely numb. Luckily, no one was home. I broke down. My screams slowly faded into sobs and finally into shallow breaths.

How long ago was it that we first started to drift apart? I don't know. I don't understand why it happened so quickly. Maybe I just couldn't see the signs.

**Don't Trust Me**

She propped her legs up on the bar and swished her drink in her hand.

"Hello, pretty lady." She turned and frowned at the large, bald man standing behind her. "Wanna come with me?"

She brought the rim up to her lips. "Alright."

The air was cold and crisp.

**AN: I had planned on her killing him when they got in the car. Buuuutt I didn't have enough time.**

**Like a Knife**

Kujo loved everything about Victorique. Her long blonde hair, her green eyes, how smart she was. He loved it all. He wanted nothing more than to be with her like they always had been.

Victorique was tired of it all. She wanted change. She just wanted to leave.

"I don't care about what you do! I'm sick and tired of being here! I hate you!"

Her voice was sharp, like the edge of a steak knife that cute Kujo in two. He had never wanted to restrain Victorique.

**Miss Invisible**

She wanted to fit in. She wanted nothing more. They wouldn't, couldn't accept her. She was just different.

Instead of enjoying herself in the cafeteria, she spent her lunch trying to sneak out and eat under the bleachers and sneak back in before she was missed. Of course that was no problem. The teachers didn't care either. She was invisible to them too.

**L's Theme.**

Who is L? Why the world's greatest detective. So why do I feel so… normal around him? Anyone would feel nervous in the presence of a person who can (could) solve any mystery. Not me. L was like a brother to me. Sure, he was a bit strange, with his sweet addiction, lack of sleep and 0 social skills.

**. Gomen Nasai**

I spent my whole life, spoiled. But I never expected my family to… You were the only one I could turn to. It meant everything to me.

You were there when I always needed you the most. Always beside me, smiling and encouraging me to go on. You are a great person.

I can't say the same thing about myself. After all you did for me I left you alone in that house. You know the one you still live in.

**AN: God… Typing up what I wrote exactly kills me. I'm one of those people who change the wording to make it sound better when I type it or rewrite it. But I somehow managed to survive. I know, it sounds so terrible. **

**Review and tell me how terrible it was?**

~Izumi-desu.


End file.
